Herbert Knowles
Herbert Knowles (1798-1817) was an English poet . Life Overview Knowles was the author of the well-known Stanzas written in Richmond Churchyard, which gave promise of future excellence. But he died a few weeks after he had been enabled, through the help of Southey (to whom he had sent some of his poems), to go to Cambridge.John William Cousin, "Knowles, Herbert," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 222. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 4, 2018. Youth Knowles was born at Gomersal, near Leeds, in 1798. His parentage is said to have been very humble, but it is also stated that he was the brother of J. C. Knowles, subsequently Q.C. He lost both parents at an early age, and was about to enter a merchant's office at Liverpool when his talents attracted the notice of 3 benevolent clergymen, who raised 20l. a year towards his education on condition of his friends contributing 30l. more.Garnett, 296. He was sent to Richmond grammar school, Yorkshire, "totally ignorant," he tells Southey, of classical and mathematical literature. It had been hoped that he might obtain a sizarship at St John's College, Cambridge, but the inability of his relations to fulfil their engagements seemed likely to put an end to the project, when Knowles conceived the idea of applying to Southey, sending him at the same time the poem of "The Three Tabernacles," which he had composed on 7 October 1816. Southey, with his usual generosity, entered warmly into the matter, promised 10l. a year from his own means, and procured 20l. more by application to Earl Spencer and Rogers. A letter from Knowles to Southey, dated 28 Dec. 1816, conveys the most favorable impression of his modesty, candour, and good sense. He deprecates all extravagant expectations of his academical success, but undertakes to "strive that my passage through the university, if not splendid, shall be respectable." Knowles was actually elected a sizar on 31 January 1817, but he was already in a hopeless decline, and died on 17 February following, at Gomersal. Writing Verses from his pen were printed in the Literary Gazette for 1819 and 1824, and the Literary Souvenir for 1825 (reprinted in the Saturday Magazine, vol. xvi.). His reputation, however, entirely rests on the poem sent to Southey, entitled by himself "The Three Tabernacles," but better known as "Stanzas in Richmond Churchyard," which had a large circulation on a separate sheet, and 1st appeared in book form in Carlisle's Endowed Grammar Schools. It would be difficult to overpraise this noble masterpiece of solemn and tender pathos, exquisite in diction and melody, and only marred by the anticlimax of the last stanza, fine in itself, but out of keeping with the general sentiment of the poem. If this had been omitted and the two preceding stanzas transposed, the impression would have been one of absolute perfection. Even as they stand the stanzas are unparalleled as the work of a schoolboy for faultless finish and freedom from all the characteristic failings of inexperience. This extraordinary maturity discriminates Knowles from other examples of precocious genius, such as Keats, Blake, and Chatterton, and insures him a unique place among youthful poets. His intellect must have been as active as his emotional nature; and even had the poetical impulse deserted him, he could not have failed to achieve distinction in some manner. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Feb. 4, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems *"Stanzas Written in the Churchyard of Richmond, Yorkshire" ;About * Knowles, Herbert Category:1798 births Category:1817 deaths Category:English poets Category:English male poets Category:19th-century English poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Poets who died before 30